The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Leucanthemum×superbum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BL14007’.
The new Leucanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Valley Center, Calif. The new Leucanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Leucanthemum×superbum, not patented. The new Leucanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant in a controlled environment in Valley Center, Calif. in 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.